This invention relates to non-motorized vehicles for use in snow and ice, and more particularly, to a non-motorized wheeled ski scooter.
For over 30 years homemade scooters have been built with a wooden orange crate or the like mounted upon a wooden plank and with roller skate wheels mounted to the underside of the plank. These homemade scooters have been used for gliding upon sidewalks, driveways, streets, paved recreational areas and other places.
Conventional commercial versions of the homemade scooter have been made from a single metal plank with rubber wheels mounted to the underside of the plank and a single vertical steering rod connected to the front wheel. These commercial versions are difficult to maneuver and control and are sometimes unstable and present a problem in negotiating curves.
One type of non-motorized wheeled scooter which has been found to be particularly advantageous is found in applicant's U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 803,134. Unfortunately, this non-motorized wheeled scooter has only limited usage upon snow and ice.
It is therefore desirable to construct a stable non-motorized wheeled scooter which is easy to maneuver and control and which can be readily converted to a ski scooter in winter.